


My Way

by fullbrightness



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multi, rapunzel has two hands!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/fullbrightness
Summary: Drabble 2. 107 words with the prompt.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 18





	My Way

> _**"Are you taking his side against me?"** _

**_It’s never been about sides._ ** You love both Eugene and Cass equally, in _different_ ways. You’re able to cuddle with Eugene, kiss him and truly feel **warmth** from his lips. With Cass, you feel _seen,_ and maybe it’s because she’s also filling a role. With a deep sigh, you shake your head. “No, Cass, I’m **not** taking his side.” Immediately Eugene looks at you, _incredulously_ . “Blondie, you have to admit her plan isn’t exactly the **_safest_ ** , don’t you think another way would be **better** ?” Sometimes you hate being the **peacekeeper.** “We’ll go my way, safe **_and_ **quick, problem solved, okay?”


End file.
